Love Me
by Triad The Doom Bringer
Summary: Semua hal bisa terjadi. Tidak ada yang tak mungkin. Namun aku sudah tak percaya lagi akan hal itu… Near POV mengenai hubungan MattMello. onesided NearMello


* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Death Note (but I don't)

Pairing: MattMello onesided NearMello

Rating: Teen

Summary: Semua hal bisa terjadi. Tidak ada yang tak mungkin. Namun aku sudah tak percaya lagi akan hal itu… Near POV mengenai hubungan MattMello. Diilhami dari cerita Another Problem in Sunday Afternoon karya D-in-exile chapter 3. Tenang, bukan karya ilegal, udah dapet izin via email dari authornya…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Love Me**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Listen to the mustn'ts, child.  
Listen to the don'ts.  
Listen to the shouldn'ts,  
the impossibles,  
the won'ts.  
Listen to the never haves,  
then listen close to me...  
Anything can happen, child.  
Anything can be._

_(Shel Silverstein)_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Aku selalu mempercayai kata-kata itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena itu kata terakhir yang kudengar dari orang tuaku sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Atau mungkin karena kata itu pernah kubaca di suatu buku. Atau kenyataan bahwa aku tahu bahwa kata yang diucapkan orangtuaku di saat terakhir mereka bertemu denganku itu hanyalah kutipan belaka.

Atau mungkin hanya karena aku memang percaya?

Entahlah.

Semua hal bisa terjadi. Semua hal itu mungkin. Tidak ada yang tak mungkin. Sampai saat ini kata-kata itulah yang memacuku untuk belajar, untuk terus berusaha.

Namun entah mengapa aku menjadi tak percaya lagi dengan kata-kata itu. Alasannya sederhana. Alasannya berada di tangan seseorang berambut pirang sebahu yang saat ini sedang berada di luar jendela, di dekat pohon, bersama seorang lainnya yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

Mello.

Nama aslinya Mihael Keehl. Itu yang aku dapat dari penelusuran yang kulakukan berdasarkan data rahasia milik Roger. Roger bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku pernah menyusup ke ruangannya dan membuka arsip rahasia siswa Whammy House.

Yah, aku sudah tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Sekarang kembali ke keadaan semula. Ke arah Mello dan 'teman'nya yang bernama Matt.

Terus terang saja aku tak peduli pada Matt… Mail atau siapalah namanya itu. Aku tidak peduli padanya, karena aku membencinya. Terutama saat ia mendekap Mello_ku_ dalam pelukannya. Tidak. Aku tidak dapat menerimanya.

Namun Mello tidak menolak. Aku tahu Mello menyukainya. Namun aku tak dapat menerimanya. Sejak awal aku hanya mengira bahwa Matt hanyalah sahabatnya. Namun ternyata tidak. Melo memperhatikannya. Mello peduli pada Matt. Matt selalu bersama dengannya. Di Whammy House ini kau takkan pernah melihat Matt tanpa adanya Mello, dan Mello tanpa adanya Matt.

Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Walaupun tidak suka aku harus mengakuinya. Mereka saling melengkapi dan mengingatkan satu sama lain. Saat Mello terlalu marah sampai tak mampu berpikir jernih, Matt akan ada di sana untuk menenangkannya. Saat Matt terlalu lama bermain game sampai lupa sekelilingnya, Mello akan ada di sampingnya untuk membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia masih ada di dunia. Walaupun mereka tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang lembut, Mello akan berteriak dan mengomel untuk menyadarkan Matt, sedangkan Matt hanya berkomentar singkat, yang terkadang akan ditanggapi Mello dengan marah-marah.

Kalian juga tak akan menyangka kalau mereka menyukai satu sama lain kalau dilihat dari keseharian mereka. Aku salah satu korban penipuan mereka. Dan aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada salah seorang dari mereka, yaitu Mello.

Dan saat ini mereka berdua berada di balik jendela. Sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak, tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku berada di dalam, mendengarkan setiap ucapan mereka. Melihat setiap gerakan mereka.

"Mail, I Iove you so much," suara Mello yang bening menusuk jantungku bagai pedang tajam.

"I love you too, Mihael…"

Aku tak tahu lagi harus menjerit atau menangis. Atau mendoakan mereka berdua agar bahagia. Atau mungkin merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Matt.

Saat ini aku sudah tidak percaya lagi bahwa semua hal itu mungkin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_If you love somebody, let them go,  
for if they return,  
they were always yours.  
And if they don't,  
they never were._

_(Khalil Gibran)_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sudah seminggu lamanya Mello dan Matt pergi ke Jepang. Mereka menemani B untuk melihat bagaimana penyelesaian kasus dengan mata kepala sendiri. L, Watari, dan Roger setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusan mereka.

"Seorang detektif tidak hanya belajar dari teori," begitu kata L.

Namun aku tidak boleh ikut bersama mereka berdua. L mengatakan bahwa aku masih terlalu muda. Dan sebaiknya aku ikut bersamanya saja menyelesaikan kasus di Birmingham. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, namun aku ingin Mello ikut bersamaku. Namun aku tak mungkin membantah kata-kata L. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap di Whammy House sementara mereka pergi ke Jepang.

Mana kutahu kalau aku jadi uring-uringan begini pada akhirnya.

Perasaan tak enak yang tidak akan bisa hilang dengan mainan Gundam model apapun.

Aku tak bisa tenang. Kasus yang dikerjakan L sudah selesai dengan cepat. Tentu saja karena dia adalah L, satu dari tiga- bukan, _ketiga_ detektif terbaik di dunia. Sehingga saat ini aku menganggur di kamar. Mau tak mau aku memikirkan Mello. Apa ia baik-baik saja di sana? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia sedang bersama Matt? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Matt?

Terkadang aku merasa aku terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Mello, namun aku tak punya hal lain yang dapat kupikirkan selain Mello. Jangan salahkan aku. Namanya selalu terngiang begitu saja tanpa bisa kukontrol.

Mello.

Mihael.

Mello.

Mihael.

Mello.

Please forget Matt and love me…

Love me…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Just walk beside me and be my friend._

_(Albert Caymus)_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pertama kali aku melihat Mello adalah pada hari pertama aku memasuki Whammy House. Awalnya kukira dia perempuan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan wajahnya cukup cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Waktu itu dia sedang marah-marah. Di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai goggle berlensa oranye mengacuhkannya sambil terus bermain game.

Jujur saja saat itu mereka terlihat seperti dua orang pacaran yang sedang bertengkar. Mello yang terlihat seperti perempuan moody yang pemarah dan Matt yang terlihat seperti cowok yang tidak peduli sekelilingnya dan pacarnya sendiri.

Terkadang aku menyalahkan diriku yang lebih percaya pada bukti dari pada insting.

Awalnya aku pikir Mello hanya anak Whammy House biasa, seperti yang lainnya.

Ternyata tidak.

Dia awalnya adalah pemegang peringkat satu dalam urutan pewaris nama L. namun aku mengalahkannya dengan beda sekitar dua puluh poin. Mengagumkan.

Namun yang tidak kubayangkan adalah sekarang ia menganggapku sebagai saingan terberatnya. Padahal aku tidak mau menjadi saingannya. Aku ingin menjadi temannya. Aku jadi berandai kalau saja nilaiku tidak melebihinya.

Setidaknya sama.

Atau lebih besar satu poin.

Mello menganggapku sebagai Rivalnya. Perasaanku jadi tidak menentu. Aku tidak senang bahwa ia menganggapku sebagai rival- musuh- sementara aku menyukainya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, walaupun tentunya tidak pernah kuungkapkan dalam perbuatan maupun kata-kata. Di lain pihak, aku senang dia memperhatikanku, menganggapku, walau hanya sebagai rival.

Karena itu aku selalu bermain saja. Tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk belajar. Aku ingin ia mengejarku. Agar nanti ketika ia sampai ke tempatku sekarang ini, kami akan berjalan bersama-sama. Dengan begitu semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Tapi mimpi tinggal mimpi.

Mello lebih memilih bersama Matt. Awalnya aku heran, karena seharusnya ia menganggap Matt sebagai saingan juga. Lagipula angkanya dengan Matt jauh lebih dekat daripada angkaku dengannya. Awalnya aku mengira itu karena Matt adalah temannya sejak kecil, aku tak berprasangka lain.

Sampai saat dimana aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman di dekat pohon di halaman belakang Whammy House…

Saat melihat 'pemandangan' yang tidak mengenakkan itu aku segera pergi ke kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya.

Bukan hanya itu, semakin lama mereka berdua semakin dekat. Mungki karena aku belum menyadarinya selama ini. Tapi di setiap bentakan, disetiap omelan, di setiap ejekan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain, di dalamnya terkandung makna khusus. Seperti seolah berkata "Aku peduli padamu." Yang seolah dibalas dengan, "Aku juga peduli padamu." Dan dijawab lagi dengan, "Tapi aku lebih peduli padamu." Dan terus seerti itu.

Terkadang aku ingin berteriak pada mereka, "Belum puaskah kalian menghancurkan hatiku??" Namun tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pada mereka.

Mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Membuatku iri. Aku ingin memiliki Mello untuk diriku sendiri. Namun tak mungkin bisa jika Matt bersama dengannya. Dan mereka tidak akan mau berpisah. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Karena itulah aku menunggu. Kalau-kalau mereka tiba-tiba berpisah. Saat itu aku akan berada di samping Mello. Mendengarkan semua keluhannya dan mengusap air matanya. Well… doing corny thingy like that…

Sekarang aku menunggu. Di dalam kamarku yang gelap. Menunggu cahayaku datang kembali dan menyapaku seperti biasa.

Namun entah kenapa malam ini aku tidak rela…

Matt bersama dengan Mello_ku_ di luar sana di malam yang gelap seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk kuajak bicara mengenai masalah ini.

L.

Ya, dia pasti dapat menolongku.

Kalau L pasti bisa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Triad:** Thanks berat buat yang udah baca karya sayah inih. Ini fanfic pertama sayah loh! Thanks juga bwt D atas dukungannya untuk fic karya sayah ini… oiah, tas sayah mereknya Exile loh (nggak nyambung? Ya sayah juga ngerasa begituh….)

Waiting ur Review & comment…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Triad**

* * *


End file.
